Containers filled with liquids, pastes and other materials are sometimes provided with dispensing caps which are provided with turnable retractable nozzles whereby the cap can be rotated to cause the nozzle to project through an opening in the cap for dispensing purposes and can also be rotated to withdraw the nozzle fully into the cap and close the opening when the container is to be taken out of use.
However, in caps of this type, some material will necessarily remain in the nozzle after a dispensing operation has been concluded. If this material is of such nature that it will dry up when exposed to air for an appreciable period, such material can dry up and plug the nozzle if the periods between successive dispensing operations are sufficiently long whereby the cap becomes unusable.
This invention is directed toward a new and improved cap of this type wherein this problem is overcome. In addition, this cap utilizes a minimum of component parts and can be manufactured inexpensively.